Reto Fictober 2018 - Miraculous
by ValSmile
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] Especial del mes de Octubre. Relatos diarios donde participaran los personajes de la serie en diferentes situaciones. Puede poseer temáticas canon y no. [La lista está basada en Natsumi Niikura de twitter].
1. Día 01 - Bruja

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **Día 01 ― Bruja**

Marinette estaba escasa de ideas para sus diseños, y más con la llegada de Halloween, pero cuando divisaba a Chloé, haciendo sus clásicos berrinches de niña mimada, la única palabra que se le venía a la mente era la de una _bruja,_ que siempre solía salirse con la suya a pesar de que estuviera errada. Inspirada bajo ese concepto, planeó en su libreta personal un centenar de disfraces con las características de su rubia compañera. Quizás alguna copia de ella sería el traje perfecto para la noche del terror.

―¡Panadera! ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ―alzando la voz, Chloé se acercó a la ojiazul.

―Oh querida Chloé ―fingió Marinette―, eres la musa inspiradora…

Ella no entendía y Alya a su lado, observaba en silencio la situación.

―Obvio, soy muy _chic_ Marinette Duapin-Cheng ―dijo con claridad.

―Así es, musa inspiradora para Halloween... ¡Bruja!

La clase completa comenzó a reír ante las palabras de la delegada, incluso Sabrina reía por lo bajo para no ser notada por su amiga. Pero rápidamente fue hacia ella para tratar de evitar que la rubia armara un escándalo.

―¡Esto lo va a saber mi papi! ―dio media vuelta, con la cabeza en alto y caminó hasta su asiento.

* * *

 _He aquí mi nueva locura c: el reto **Fictober** para este año. La idea es ir subiendo un por día, dentro de este mes. Espero que me acompañen..._

 _Nos leemos pronto jiji_


	2. Día 02 - Ghibli

**Día 02 ― Ghibli**

La clase de la señorita Bustier era la favorita de todos, simplemente porque la mujer aquella tendía a ser una persona sumamente cariñosa con sus alumnos. Comprensiva y atenta. Y no fue la excepción para Adrien, sobre todo porque todos conocían la situación de su padre con él.

Y esa clase en particular fue la mejor de todas para el rubio, porque si bien, algunos sabían de sus gustos por el animé, que la profesora quisiera proyectar una película del estudio _Ghibli_ esa tarde, hacía al rubio aún más feliz.

La película que había escogido fue _La Princesa Mononoke._ Y Adrien no despegaba su mirada de las escenas que se proyectaban. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros no prestaban atención, o que preferían dormir mientras avanzaban los minutos, a él poco le importaba. Estaba contento. Como un niño recibiendo un dulce.

―Esta es una de mis favoritas ―escuchó a su compañera de atrás hablando con Alya muy despacio.

―Hay muchas películas buenas, ni siquiera las he visto todas.

―Yo tampoco ―respondió la ojiazul―. Deberíamos juntarnos un día para hacer una maratón de películas…

Adrien sonrió, él quería participar también, pero conociendo a su padre, el permiso sería nulo. Intentaría a toda costa que al menos él pudiera ser el anfitrión en esa gran casa para invitar a las chicas y a Nino a ver esas películas.

* * *

 _Gracias por estar presentes este segundo día c:_

 _Quiero dedicarles este capítulo a quienes me dejaron review anteriormente: Aquatic, Sahure, isabelweasleygranger y cerezo01. Muchas gracias chicas. (L)_

 _Y nos leemos._


	3. Día 03 - Atrapasueños

**Día 03 ― Atrapasueños**

Un extraño regalo que había recibido en su cumpleaños, no fue precisamente el kwagatama de Tikki, si no una especie de mandala _atrapasueños_ con los colores de Ladybug. El regalo venía sin antecedentes ni con remitente, sólo estaba allí para Marinette.

Cuando ésta le preguntó a sus amigos, de quién era el presente, nadie supo contestar.

―De todos modos ―habló Sabine acercándose a su hija― es un bonito regalo. Quizás algún admirador secreto ―rió la madre de la chica.

Tikki tampoco encontró la explicación para aquello, porque siendo la única que conoce la verdad de Marinette, que le llegara un regalo de esa índole no decía nada comprometido, de hecho la ciudad parisina estaba llena de _merchandising_ de los héroes.

Sin tener resultados, se conformó con no darle más importancia y junto con todos sus demás regalos ―incluyendo el amuleto que Adrien le obsequió― se sintió feliz y siguió compartiendo con sus amigos en su fiesta sorpresa.

Cuando llegó a casa y subió a su habitación, Marinette una vez más sacó aquel _atrapasueños_ y lo colocó al lado de todas las fotos que tenía pegadas en la pared de su cama.

Esa noche, tuvo un sueño muy bonito. Soñó con las diferentes Ladybug del pasado. Quienes le comentaban lo orgullosa que se sentían de Marinette.

* * *

 _Día 3 :) y como siempre quiero dedicar este capítulo a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios: Aquatic, Sahure, isabelweasleygranger y en especial a x-Claire-x por tenerme mal acostumbrada a sus reviews (L)_

 _Muchas gracias chicas._

 _Nos leemos mañana c:_


	4. Día 04 - Bajo el agua

**Día 04 ― Bajo el agua**

Adrien no se encontraba bien de salud ese día. Puesto que en la clase no paraba de estornudar. Y aunque sus compañeros lo molestaban con haberse desabrigado o haber salido a la calle solo con su clásica vestimenta a pesar del frío, él sabía bien a que se debía.

Cuando su otra identidad, la del súper héroe gatuno Chat Noir, se enfrentó a Syren, no cabía duda que había disfrutado de sus nuevos poderes _bajo el agua_. Era una sensación tan libre como el de saltar por los techos.

Pero bien sabía porque a los gatos no le gustaba estar en el agua. Y las consecuencias de eso se presentaron en el chico días después, cuando la tos no lo dejaba en paz, el dolor de cabeza era inminente y los pañuelos desechables tenían su nariz completamente irritada.

Adrien le había comentado a su padre, que la culpa era porque se había dado un baño de tina y se quedó mucho tiempo en el agua, pero el genio de Gabriel era intachable, y aun así lo mandó de todos modos a la escuela, a pesar de verlo tan débil, que hasta el soplo de un viento podría hacerlo caer.

* * *

 _Día 4. Muchas gracias por su apoyo ;)_

 _Nos leemos mañana._


	5. Día 05 - Calibre

**Día 05 ― Calibre**

Marinette tenía sumamente claro que su sueño era el ser una gran diseñadora. Y hasta el momento siempre ha destacado por sus dibujos y creaciones. La verdad es que todo esto le apasiona en demasía.

Con el tiempo fue aprendiendo variadas cosas sobre telas y colores, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, mientras navegaba en internet, era el descubrir que existen diferentes calibres para los hilos y las costuras.

― _Calibre_ 120 ―iba anotando Marinette en su libreta personal―. Esta sirve para costuras en telas de grosor fino como blusas, vestidos, sábanas.

―Marinette, chica ¿En qué idioma estás hablando? ―preguntaba Alya.

― _Calibre_ 80, para mezclilla, corsetería, traje de baños.

―¡Marinette! ¡Allá viene Adrien! ―gritó Alya muy cerca de su amiga.

La ojiazul se despegó de su cuaderno buscando por todos lados al rubio, pero al notar la risa desenfundada de la castaña, está sólo se avergonzó y ocultó su rostro en su cuaderno.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso.

―Amiga, estabas como poseída escribiendo esas cosas extrañas.

―Sólo son apuntes. Ya te los explicaré, además… nadie se queja de ti cuando estás sumida viendo o editando los videos para el Ladyblog.

Punto a favor para Marinette, la verdad es que ambas se perdían en su mundo cuando algo les fascinaba. Y Alya le dio la razón en lo dicho.

* * *

 _El calibre de los hilos, es el grosor o la finura de éste._

 _Gracias a quienes leen c:_


	6. Día 06 - Herida

**Día 06 ― Herido/a**

Sabine y Tom estaban atareados con tanto trabajo. La panadería de por si era una labor que llenaba el corazón de ambos dándoles una buena condición de vida. Y además de ser catalogados como los mejores dentro de la zona.

Por eso mismo, Marinette decidió ayudarlos en lo posible.

Tom terminaba de preparar las masas para los panecillos que debían hornear, mientras que Sabine adornaba los dulces que se les había encargado.

Y Marinette ayudaba a ambos donde más la necesitasen.

En un momento, su padre le encargó revisar los alimentos en el horno. Marinette fue inmediatamente, pero como solía decir siempre: ella era muy torpe. Tanto fue que se quemó sus dedos cuando intentó abrir la tapa del horno y rozó las rejillas de éste para sentir si la temperatura era la adecuada o no.

―¡Soy super torpe! ―sollozaba la chica quien dejaba sus dedos en agua helada para alivianar el dolor y la _herida_ que podría aparecer.

Su madre, conocía muy bien a su hija, por lo que no la reprendió. De hecho, acudió a ella aplicándole una pomada para quemaduras en su mano y luego le depositó un beso en la frente como gesto de amor.

* * *

 _No tengo más palabras para describir los dos primeros capítulos de la batalla de las reinas... fue ASOMBROSO! estoy con todo el hype! shdfaghdad_


	7. Día 07 - Ciego

**Día 07 ― Ciego**

Nino sabía perfectamente como definir a su mejor amigo: _ciego_. Y no era con la intención de mofarse ni nada, sólo que sabía que había convivido tan poco con otras personas que nunca notaba las verdaderas intenciones de los otros. Sabía que Chloé tenía un entusiasmo demasiado efusivo con el rubio, y Nino solía preguntarle qué pensaba él al respecto, pero este sólo respondía que ella era una amiga de la infancia, la única que tuvo y por eso era de esa manera con ella, pero que en verdad no había un ligue amoroso ni nada. Luego le preguntaba qué pensaba de Marinette, y Nino, esta vez con toda la intención de bromear, repitió las mismas palabras que él «Es una buena amiga.»

―Viejo… ¿Es en serio? ―se pasaba las manos por su rostro―. ¿Es que acaso eres _ciego_?

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó muy relajado.

―Pero ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Adrien sonrió con aires soñadores, viendo en su mente la silueta roja de la chica que robaba día a día sus pensamientos y provocaba sus grandes suspiros.

―Ladybug… ―susurró muy despacio.

―¿Quién? No te oí amigo… ¡Vamos, dime! ―jugueteaba Nino pasándole un brazo por encima al rubio.

Iba a insistir en sacarle alguna información. Al menos pensaba que era una forma de ayudar.

* * *

 _Si hablamos de ciego, UFF podríamos armar un fic completo con Adrien y Marinette de la ceguera en Miraculous xD_


	8. Día 08 - Otoño

**Día 08 ― Otoño**

El balcón de Marinette tenía una vista privilegiada. Esa tarde de _otoño_ había terminado con los encargos de la pastelería de sus padres y ahora se encontraba esperando que llegara Alya a hacerle compañía. Era una tradición que comenzaron hace un año. Beber un delicioso café caliente, con algunos _macarons_ de la tienda y contemplar el paisaje inspirador.

Por eso mismo es que la ojiazul estaba absolutamente concentrada en el paisaje y sus colores que dibujaba sin parar en su libreta. Muchas ideas venían a ella y debía aprovechar ese golpe de inspiración.

―¿Concentrada princesa?

Marinette dio un respingo desde su posición, y levantó su mirada para ver a un travieso Chat Noir ubicado en el barandal y que no dejaba de mirarla.

―¿Qué haces aquí Chat Noir?

―Paseaba por Paris. Nada mejor que contemplar las calles en su mejor tonalidad ―Chat se acercó y le entregó una hoja seca a Marinette―. Para que te acuerdes de este gato. ¡Nos vemos!

Saltó de tejado en tejado hasta alejarse de allí.

Marinette sorprendida por la actitud del minino, sólo tomó aquella hoja y la guardó con cuidado en su libreta. No era necesario que dijera eso, si al fin y al cabo siempre lo recordaba.

―¡Marinette! ¡Lo grabé todo! ―escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga.

Y ella solo quería que la tierra la tragase.

* * *

 _Un poquito de Marichat :3_


	9. Día 09 - Matar o morir

**Día 09 ― Matar o Morir**

Gabriel se encontraba ahí, frente a Emilie una vez más, de las tantas veces que ya lo hacía como parte de su rutina diaria. Sin que nadie sospechara ni comentara nada al respecto.

El hombre en el fondo de su corazón estaba desesperado. Quería ver una vez más a la mujer de su vida sonriendo, hablando, incluso discutiendo con la terquedad de él, pero verla así, en ese estado, era un dolor a su corazón que cada día lo volvía más y más oscuro.

En su mente existía una remota posibilidad de traer la vitalidad de su esposa, de hacer que nuevamente hubiera esa vida característica de ella. Y una sola idea surcaba su mente, una idea que no era del todo descabellada si el objetivo era la salud de ella.

―Lo he estado meditando Nooroo y… no la dejaré _morir_.

―Pero, maestro, por favor piénselo bien ―hablaba el pequeño kwami.

―La vida sin ella… ―reflexionaba aun Gabriel, dentro del todo pensaba que podía esperar sólo un poco más.

La pequeña criatura miraba el temple de Gabriel, como en el fondo de su corazón sufría la ausencia de la mujer. Y temía, temía que tomara la decisión de usarlo para conseguir lo que creía: el poder absoluto.

―Espero que el maestro Fu pueda encontrar a los nuevos portadores de los Miraculous del gato negro y la catarina y puedan defenderlos… ―pensó Nooroo silenciosamente.

* * *

 _Este drabble lo escribí antes de ver la batalla de las reinas… Definitivamente ahora entendemos mejor las razones de Gabriel para conseguir los miraculous. Esto está realmente buenísimo!_


	10. Día 10 - Fantasma

**Día 10 ― Fantasma**

Halloween se celebraría en el hotel del padre de Chloé. Todos los compañeros de ella irían disfrazados para celebrar una entretenida fiesta. A lo grande, como le gustaba expresar a la rubia y así ser considerada como la mejor anfitriona siempre.

Sabrina se encontraba paseando de un lado para otro arreglando los deseos y los caprichos especiales de la señorita Bourgeois.

Cuando la de anteojos entró a la habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver volar rápidamente una pequeña sombra amarilla y atravesar la ventana de la habitación de esta.

―U-un fa-fanta… ¡Un _fantasma_!

―¿Qué estás balbuceando Sabrina? Acá en el hotel Le Grand Paris NO-HAY-FAN-TAS-MAS… ―bufó la rubia.

―P-pero vi… vi algo atravesar la ventana ―apuntaba con su dedo.

Chloé revoleo sus ojos y le pidió que se apresurara en tener lista su tina para el baño de burbujas que se darían antes de comenzar la fiesta.

Cuando Sabrina se retiró. Chloé pudo suspirar aliviada. Porque entonces Sabrina no había visto a Pollen que la había visitado, solo para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba ser su amiga y juntas darle vida a Queen Bee a pesar de todo. Chloé aprendió la lección, después de aquel episodio con su madre.

* * *

 _La reina volverá!_


	11. Día 11 - Beso

**Día 11 ― Beso**

Ellos bien sabían que las cosas que hacía Ladybug eran para proteger su bienestar y el sólo hecho de dejarlos encerrados en el zoológico, a causa del akuma que andaba causando problemas allí, era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Era cierto, que en ese momento la conversación entre ellos fluía de una manera que ninguno de los dos creyó podía ser posible. Alya reía de Nino, y éste quedaba asombrado de los pensamientos de la morena.

Nino se dio cuenta, que el supuesto enamoramiento hacia Marinette era solo una fachada, una fantasía, porque el estar allí con Alya comprendió que para enamorarse o gustar de alguien, debía descubrir más de ella, no solo su físico ni su aparente personalidad frente a los demás. Se necesita también de una conversación profunda, de pensamientos e ideas que puedan tener en común.

―Eres fascinante ―dijo Nino encantando.

Alya se sonrojó con el comentario de su compañero, y bajó la mirada nerviosa. Acto que Nino también imitó. Su corazón latía a alta velocidad, pero ya estaban metidos allí, sin que nadie más pudiera verlos. Tomó el valor y se acercó a ella un poco más a su rostro.

―¿Qué… qué haces? ―preguntó Alya.

―Ah-bueno… este… yo ―balbuceaba el chico, lo que provocó la risa de la morena.

Alya entonces no lo pensó dos veces y acortó la distancia para dejarle un tierno _beso_ en la comisura de sus labios.

―Cuando salgamos de aquí… podríamos… no se ―decía nerviosa Alya desviando un poco la mirada― Ya sabes… ¿Dar un paseo… juntos?

Nino no podía estar más feliz con aquella declaración. Quizás después de eso, podría atreverse a darle un _beso_ en sus labios como tanto anhelaba en ese momento.

* * *

 _Mi capítulo favorito por el momento... el Alyno es vida! (L) *-*_


	12. Día 12 - Miedos

**Día 12 ― Miedos**

Cuando Sandboy atacó a la ciudad, muchos de los ciudadanos pudieron ver reflejados en la realidad sus peores pesadillas. Alya aun recordaba con _miedo_ como su ladyblog era hackeado y no conseguía respaldar nada de lo que había subido allí desde la aparición de la heroína de París. Nino también estuvo afectado con aquello, cuando su material musical era mezclado con la música reggeatonera que no era para nada de su agrado y que además de eso a Alya parecía gustarle porque la veía bailando con otro tipo que no era él.

Por suerte, a los días siguientes, la profesora Bustier hizo una clase para que todos estos niños pudieran superar esa noche y no afectaran en su diario vivir. Porque con todas las cosas que Hawk Moth podía realizarse a la ciudad, los parisinos debían aprender a superar eso y ser más fuertes. Además que siempre contaban con la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Pero no podía dejar de lado, que a pesar de que solo fue esa noche, Hawk Moth podía usar más cosas en su contra y provocar tal _miedo_ con tal de conseguir los Miraculous para su propósito.

* * *

 _Soy muy curiosa... y vi los spoiler de frozer... AAAAHHHHH~_


	13. Día 13 - Velas

**Día 13 ― Velas**

Tikki estaba anonandada mirando lo que Marinette había hecho para ella. Más bien, nunca creyó que podría hacer algo así y eso realmente le alegraba su pequeño corazón.

―Hace un tiempo, me contaste sobre el cumpleaños del kwami de Hawk Moth. Y aunque no me has dicho el día de tu cumpleaños, quise hacer este pequeño pastelito, con chispas de chocolates ―rió la ojiazul, sabiendo como adoraba el chocolate la pequeña kwami roja―. Y es que hoy se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos Tikki.

Marinette entonces, encendió la _vela_ que estaba encima del dulce aquel y le estiró el presente a su amiga para que soplara.

―Marinette ―dijo emocionada―. Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario…

―Claro que lo es. Después de todo, nos hicimos amigas desde ese día. Aunque claro, al comienzo fui bastante torpe y miedosa, pero con tu ayuda, he aprendido a enfrentar mejor mis problemas, por eso y por más te estoy sumamente agradecida. ¡Te quiero mucho Tkki!

Tikki sopló entonces la _vela_ y se lanzó a la mejilla de la chica para decirle, cuanto la quería también.

* * *

 _¿Ya vieron Malediktator y Frozer?_

 _Amo a Queen Bee... Y AMO A BEBÉ LUKA PRECIOSO! (L)_


	14. Día 14 - Máscara

**Día 14 ― Máscara**

La _máscara_ para ambos héroes tenía un gran significado en su vida. Y es que desde que les fue otorgado esos poderes ellos habían dado un paso extra a sus personalidades, haciendo resaltar la verdad de ellos, esa personalidad que no demuestran siendo comunes y corrientes.

Marinette resaltaba como una mujer valiente, que lucha por el bien de todos y siempre tiene ideas para salir adelante. Una mujer que se arriesga y es capaz de darle batalla a quien sea que se le plante encima.

Para Adrien, la _máscara_ significaba libertad. La libertad que su padre no le permitía relucir. Alguien divertido, bromista, juguetón y coqueto, pero fiel a sus principios y capaz de serle devoto a sus sentimientos y creencias.

Pero, aunque no lo supieran, con el tiempo esa misma _máscara_ les estaba otorgando aquellas cualidades en la vida real, y aunque esta era necesaria para combatir a los akumas de Hawk Moth, la verdad es que no era precisa en el aspecto de la verdadera personalidad de ambos chicos. Esta solo les había despertado el verdadero instinto de sí mismos.

* * *

 _Gracias a la gente que le sigue dando follow y fav a mi historia. :)_


	15. Día 15 - Pecera

**Día 15 ― Pecera**

Desde que ella fue ayudada por Carapace, había comenzado una seria obsesión con las tortugas. Y aunque tenía sus sospechas de quien podría ser el superhéroe que la dejó algo embobada ―porque ella bien sabía cómo Ladybug reclutaba gente para ayudarla― prefirió dejar el tema de lado, hacerse la desentendida con respecto a eso.

Y fue una tarde cualquiera que paseando por las calles parisinas junto con Nino, es que ambos pasaron por una tienda de mascotas. Cuando allí vio lo que asomaba por la ventana, no pudo detener sus palabras para alabar una vez más al héroe de traje verde.

―Mira Nino ¿No son lindas? ―dijo apuntando a unas tortugas de agua pequeñas que paseaban por una gran _pecera_ ―. Dicen que viven como cien años, y que estas van creciendo según el tamaño de la _pecera_ que las rodea.

―Ah ¿En serio? ―dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el moreno.

―Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será el ambiente de Carapace en su forma civil? ―se llevó una mano a su mentón simulando que pensaba en la respuesta.

Nino miró a la chica con algo de nerviosismo. Más no dijo nada, porque fue ella misma quien interrumpió.

―¡Quiero tener una tortuga!

Y entró a la tienda a ver si alguna de ella podía hacerle la competencia a su héroe (favorito).

* * *

 _Les dije que amo el Alyno? :D_


	16. Día 16 - Cigarro

**Día 16 ― Cigarro**

Gorila, así lo llamaban todos. Era el chofer y el guardaespaldas del joven Adrien Agreste. Aunque era un trabajo bastante bien pagado, encontraba que era por demás estresante. Sabía que el genio y carácter del padre del chico era indomable, a veces en su cabeza pasaban ideas de cómo podía ser así con él, pero prefería guardar silencio, puesto que su trabajo allí no era precisamente el dar consejos a nadie.

Aunque si le tenía mucho cariño al rubio, puesto que él siempre era amable con todos.

Y su manera de demostrarlo era ―a veces― hacer algún acto de rebeldía con él. Como aquel día en que lo llevó a la pista de patinaje en vez de a sus clases de esgrima.

Al final del día, Gorila suspiraba algo cansado. Entre todos los quehaceres para cuidar y velar por el niño Agreste, era en la noche cuando encontraba un pequeño momento de relajo. Y sacando con cuidado de entre sus cosas un _cigarro_ para poder fumar con tranquilidad.

Esa noche por cierto, sintió mucha curiosidad cuando vio a Chat Noir saltando por los tejados de encima de la mansión Agreste. Más prefirió quedarse callado, como era su habitual costumbre.

* * *

 _Mi estimada Aquatic hizo a la señorita Nathalie... yo veo la versión de Gori con el cigarrito jijiji_


	17. Día 17 - Calabaza

**Día 17 ― Calabaza**

Halloween había tomado un aspecto único en la ciudad parisina ese año. Atrás habían quedado los fantasmas y las arañas. Y todo aquello que era el clásico terror que todos conocían. Para París, ahora la moda en Halloween era todo referente a las mariposas y a Hawk Moth. Por eso, el mercado no se hizo esperar y el _merchandising_ fue fuerte, porque por donde miraras había mariposas de color negro con morado colgando en las casas y hasta _calabazas_ con la cara de Hawk Moth invadían las calles.

Gabriel Agreste miraba todo aquello desde la comodidad de su casa a través de internet, y hasta una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro.

Le gustaba aquella sensación en cierto modo, si le temían a Hawk Moth entonces la gente podría generar más sentimientos negativos y así podrían akumizarlos sin ningún problema.

Halloween se estaba convirtiendo en casi una fiesta de cumpleaños para él, sabiendo lo que podía provocar.

―La noche ideal para que mis pequeños akumas actúen, y así al fin poder obtener los miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Así fue como Gabriel se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta posarse frente al cuadro de su amada Emily.

* * *

 _si seria divino un halloween con esta temática XD_


	18. Día 18 - Cita a ciegas

**Día 18 ― Cita a ciegas**

Nuevamente asistirían a la pista de patinaje, esta vez con sus amigos y con Adrien por supuesto. Marinette estaba entusiasmada con la idea, sabía ya que si actuaba como una amiga para el rubio las cosas podrían salir mejor y sus titubeos quedarían en el olvido. Ese día en particular hizo todo lo posible por llegar a la hora, fue una suerte que ningún akuma actuara en ese momento, por lo que salió a toda prisa de su casa y tomó el metro hacia la pista.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó y no vio a nadie allí. Nadie, sólo a Adrien quien estaba con teléfono en mano seguramente hablando con alguien.

―Hola… ¿Acaso sucedió algo? ―dijo Marinette frente a Adrien.

―¡Hola! ―respondió con entusiasmo―. Pues estaba hablando con Nino, dijo que tuvo un percance en su casa y no iba a poder venir. Alya también se excusó…

Marinette miró su teléfono para ver un par de mensajes de Alya.

 _«Aprovecha chica, es tu oportunidad de tener una cita a solas con Adrien»_

 _«Después me lo agradeces»_

 _«Procura no titubear. Y NO MENCIONES A KAGAMI»_

Estaba en una disputa entre sentirse abochornada o desmayarse de la impresión y los nervios, porque claramente habían organizado todo para que esto fuera una _cita a ciegas_ con el muchacho.

―¿Qué hacemos? Podemos entrar juntos, Marinette ―habló Adrien.

―Eh… ―miró nerviosa al chico― Oh claro, es si tú quieres, digo, si no es molestia, no quiero entorpecer, pero si no lo dejamos para otra ocasión, pero ya que estamos acá…

No siguió hablando y Adrien tomó de la mano a la ojiazul y juntos entraron al recinto para poder patinar. No iban a perder el viaje y Adrien tenía esa tarde libre para disfrutar.

Era un sueño el que estaba viviendo Marinette.


	19. Día 19 - Karaoke

**Día 19 ― Karaoke**

Habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en el "Libertad" barco de la madre de Juleka, lo que sin duda sería la oportunidad de Marinette de ver una vez más a Luka. Después de lo sucedido en la pista de patinaje, tenía un poco de nervios de lo que pudiera hacer o decir el chico. Y Marinette debía reconocer que tenía un cierto grado de curiosidad de saber cómo ella se comportaría también delante de él.

A pesar de todo, la junta iba bien. Aunque fue una tarde de chicas solamente, Juleka le pidió a su hermano, que por favor le tocaran un par de canciones para que Rosita cantara. Estaban intentando jugar _karaoke_ , pero Luka sorprendió a todos cuando de la nada comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

―Es una nueva composición ―sonrió con armonía el chico. Mirando directamente a Marinette.

La ojiazul sintió como el calor adornaba sus hermosas mejillas y las chicas solo aplaudían a Luka por tal melodía.

La única persona que se dio cuenta de aquello fue Alya, que sin duda había grabado el momento y se lo recordaría a Marinette por si las dudas.

* * *

 _Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a mi estimada Isa jijij, que siempre fiel a sus reviews se merece un pequeño Lukanette (L)_


	20. Día 20 - Hojas

**Día 20 ― Hojas**

La clase siempre solía ser ordenada, excepto cuando Chloé armaba algún berrinche o quisiera llamar la atención. Y esta vez no fue la excepción, ya que como era costumbre Marinette y la rubia siempre se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa, hasta en por qué se le quedaba viendo tan atolondrada a Adrien.

Marinette consumida en su pequeña rabia interna, necesitaba despejar esos pensamientos negativos, de lo contrario podría ser una posible víctima de un akuma, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar unas _hojas_ de su cuaderno, arrugarlas, hacer una bola de papel y lanzárselo a la cabeza de la rubia.

Todos rieron con aquello, incluso Sabrina, pero la rubia estaba indignada por lo que tomó aquella bola con el amago de lanzárselo también a su archienemiga. Su puntería fue errada y aquel tiro dio con la cara de Alya, provocando a la castaña a lanzarle también el susodicho papel.

―¡Guerra de papel! ―gritó uno de sus compañeros.

Y así fue como la clase se convirtió en un caos total de pelotitas volando por sobre las cabezas de los chicos.

* * *

 _¿Quién no hizo esto alguna vez en la escuela? :3_


	21. Día 21 - Lluvia

**Día 21 ― Lluvia**

Adrien hacia todo lo que su padre ordenaba. Creía fervientemente que con eso podría hacerlo feliz y que de una u otra manera se acercaría más a él. Pero cada vez que lo encontraba mirando la fotografía de Emilie, o la estatua que estaba en el jardín de la mansión, sabía que no había solución al respecto, y su padre jamás iba a cambiar de actitud.

Una tarde cualquiera, después de haber pasado un grato agradable en la escuela y de haber hecho todos sus quehaceres programados ―y en donde extrañamente, Hawk Moth no atacó la ciudad―, Adrien se sentó sobre el piano y comenzó a tocarlo por voluntad propia. Aquella melodía que en su cabeza sonaba una y otra vez y traía gratos recuerdos. Sobre todo uno en especial, donde pudo hacer más de un amigo en la escuela que día a día lo acompaña.

―¿Qué melodía es esa? ―preguntó Plagg quien se acercaba al rubio.

― _In the rain… ―_ respondió Adrien tocando las notas sobre el piano.

Así era como inevitablemente, Plagg contemplaba la misma sonrisa que el chico mostró en su rostro cuando llamó amiga a quien ni siquiera sabe que es la portadora del miraculous de la buena suerte.

Esa tarde de _lluvia_.

* * *

OH DIOS MIO, VIERON CATALYST? ESTOY ALUCINANDO! SADHFADASD ALYNO, ADRINETTE, CHLOÉ TODA HERMOSA Y LA CIVIL WAR DE LOS AKUMAS XDDDDD Y NO PUEDO DECIRLO EN MINÚSCULA! AMO MIRACULOUS!

Ya me calmé... la palabra de hoy es lluvia... y OBVIO... no puede faltar esa escena de la lluvia y la melodia de In The Rain... es que es la perfección (L)


	22. Día 22 - Cama

**Día 22 ― Cama**

Ladybug andaba vigilando las calles parisinas como de costumbre desde que se convirtió en lo que es. Saltando de techo en techo velando por la seguridad de donde vivía ella y su familia. Pero esa noche no era igual a todas las anteriores, puesto que se encontraba sola y aunque no se diera cuenta, extrañaba la presencia de su amigo _chaton_.

―Cuando lo vea le arrancaré los bigotes ―decía Ladybug sin darse cuenta de donde había llegado.

Al momento de dar otro brinco, estaba a un salto de entrar a lo que era la residencia de los Agreste.

Saltó con cautela, se recriminaba a si misma por ser curiosa, pero estaba preocupada, porque Adrien ese día no había asistido al colegio.

Y al pasar por la ventana de la habitación de él, pudo percatarse de que una pequeña luz estaba encendida y Nathalie salía de la habitación.

Tenía deseos de entrar, pero al verlo allí durmiendo profundamente en su _cama_ , decidió no molestar. Seguramente se encontraba enfermo, pero sin duda allí lo cuidarían muy bien.

―Buenas noches _mon amour_ ―susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas Ladybug, lanzándole un beso desde la ventana.

* * *

 _Un poco de Ladrien para la vida (L) gracias por sus reviews._


	23. Día 23 - Niños

**Día 23 ― Niños**

De _niños_ cada uno de ellos también tuvieron un sueño. Algunos seguían conservándolos, otros, con los años habían cambiado.

Por ejemplo, Marinette siempre dijo que quería diseñar, pero a la vez pensaba que podría hacer deliciosos dulces como los de sus padres.

Adrien, pensaba de niño que la vida era hermosa al lado de su madre, y que todos sus sueños podrían hacerse realidad al ver su sonrisa, pero con el tiempo y después de la desaparición de ella, sus recuerdos eran muy valiosos. Con ello también pensaba qué sueños podría tener de ahora en adelante, ya que solo cumplía los caprichos de su padre.

Alya siempre fue fanática de la tecnología y eso no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo, de hecho el tener un motivo que seguir la hacía pensar con mayor determinación en hacer lo que quería hacer.

Y qué decir de Nino, la música y el cine lo tenían en duda, pero era cosa de saber que siempre estuvo en su subconsciente.

Así es como la clase de la señorita Bustier, se transformó en el anhelo de _niños_ que con los años fueron cambiando. Ahí algunos estaban contentos, otros sorprendidos, pero fue un buen momento de reflexión.

* * *

 _Yo de niña quería ser: Astrónoma, Diseñadora de Modas, Bailarina de Ballet, Fotógrafa, incluso quería estudiar Ufología (los que ven los asuntos de los ovnis) xD_


	24. Día 24 - Susurros

**Día 24 ― Susurros**

Alya y Nino se habían vuelto más unidos de lo que ya eran. Siendo que ellos en si ya tenían una confianza y una empatía envidiable, con el correr de los días esto se hacía más y más grande.

Marinette los observaba desde lejos, como ambos se hablaban en _susurros_ al oído y reían de las cosas que se decían. Seguramente, y apostaba por ello que todo eso se debía a que ambos conocían la identidad del héroe que llevaban. Y eso le provocaba algo a la ojiazul. ¿Si ella conociera la identidad de Chat Noir, podría llevarse así de bien con él? Y por otro lado, Adrien seguía causando estragos en su corazón y anhelaba poder compartir con el rubio de la misma manera que sus amigos castaños.

―¿Marinette, qué sucede? ―pregunto también en un _susurró_ Tikki.

―Estaba pensando ―habló despacio― en cómo serían las cosas si supiera la identidad de Chat Noir.

La kwami sonrió, pero no podía decir nada más.

―Te aseguro que podrían llevarse muy bien. Algún día Marinette, sabrás quien es el que está detrás de la máscara.

Marinette solo le sonrió y ambas salieron del colegio para ir rumbo a la panadería.

* * *

 _Mucho Alyno para el corazón..._

 _Diganle a Marinette que cuando sepa quien es Chat se va a querer esconder bajo tierra xD_


	25. Día 25 - Héroe

**Día 25 ― Héroe**

Chloé se sentía feliz, desde aquel momento en qué llegó a sus manos la cajita donde estaba el accesorio de Pollen, sentía que algo en su vida había cambiado. Se sentía genial el poder ayudar a los demás, porque con su estilo y elegancia no había nadie como ella. Ser un nuevo _héroe_ en Paris era todo un hito importante en su vida, y no tuvo problema con que todos supieran de eso, de hecho su ego subía cada vez más y eso la hacía sentir poderosa y a la vez con la valentía de enfrentar cualquier situación. Eso era magnífico.

Aunque el _merchadising_ aún no decía lo mismo, porque la gente seguía comprando los muñecos y figuras de acción de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

―¡Es ridículo, absolutamente ridículo! ―gritaba indignada la rubia.

―Es que el problema, es que no aparecen todos los días como ellos, tenemos mucho en stock, incluso de Rena Rouge y Carapace…

―¡Arghh! ¡Voy a llamar a mi papi!

Pero al percatarse de que una niña la miraba con entusiasmo, esta solo le dirigió el rostro y le guiñó un ojo. Así fue como aquella pequeña prefirió elegir a Queen Bee por esta vez y pedirle a la mismísima que se lo autografiara.

* * *

 _Ya de por si la serie suelen llamarla Ladybug, cuando es Miraculous, las aventuras de LADYBUG y CHAT NOIR. SON DOS. UN EQUIPO. marrrrdita leiribag xDDD_


	26. Día 26 - Sirena

**Día 26 ― Sirena**

Chat Noir o Adrien, siempre recordaba aquel día en que combatieron bajo el agua con sus nuevos poderes que les habían sido otorgados por el maestro Fu. Lo que más le gustaba fue la sensación de nadar y ver a su amada Ladybug como una verdadera _sirena_ moviéndose con gracia y belleza. De haber sido una en verdad, su sola mirada habría sido la causante de caer en sus garras, así como las _sirenas_ cantaban para enamorar a los hombres, Chat estaba enamorado de la catarina con su sola presencia.

Y sólo esperaba que se volviera a dar la ocasión de usar aquella poción, pagaría todo el dinero de su padre si fuese necesario, con tal de apreciar a la bella catarina danzando y nadando como toda una experta bajo el agua. Con su traje simulando las escamas, y la cola de pez y su cabellera más larga, definitivamente, estaba perdido. Pero eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

―Ni aunque estuvieras bajo el agua, te enfriarías chico ―se burlaba Plagg de Adrien.

Aquel comentario del kwami de la destrucción solo hizo que el rubio se atorara con su propia saliva.

* * *

 _Plagg siempre haciéndole directas indirectas a Adrien jijij_


	27. Día 27 - Comisaría

**Día 27 ― Comisaría**

Las misiones de Ladybug y Chat Noir no solo se centraban en liberar a los akumas y utilizar el cataclismo o el amuleto encantado, sino que también velaban por la seguridad de Paris de vándalos comunes y corrientes, como el ladrón que se robó el bolso de una abuelita. Ante eso Ladybug no podía quedarse quieta, y utilizando su yoyo, envolvió a aquel sujeto hasta dejarlo colgado en un árbol, porque sí, eso le molestaba en demasía.

― _Ma lady_ , creo que llegué tarde ―decía Chat viendo al sujeto que colgaba cabeza abajo.

―Ya sabes, quien es la de la buena suerte aquí ―se cruzaba de brazos―. Pero te dejo el resto. Llévalo a la _comisaría_ con el sargento Roger para que se haga cargo.

―¿Puedo llevarte a ti también, _bugaboo_? ―preguntó con coquetería acercándose a ella.

―¿Eh? ―curioseó posando sus manos en su cadera― ¿Por qué?

―Por haberte robado mi corazón, _ma lady_ ―dijo besando el dorso de su mano.

Ladybug sólo rodó los ojos y alejando su mano de Chat Noir, lanzó su yoyo hacia algún edificio para luego soltar:

―Adiós _chaton_ ―soltó con una sonrisa en los labios sin que el gatito se diera cuenta.

* * *

 _Un mensaje a la señorita: **x-Claire-x** te extrañaba :') gracias por tus reviews mi estimada! (L) y también, repito, la señorita **isabelweasleygranger** está muy inspirada y me dio algunas ideas para escribir este capítulo jijij un prrrr para ella (L)_

 _Gracias por sus reviews, ya queda poquito para terminar! UFF :P_


	28. Día 28 - Capitán

**Día 28 ― Capitán**

Adrien tenía cierta afición por el animé, pero también por las películas de superhéroes. Por lo que esa tarde se puso a conversar con Nino, sobre cuál era su favorito ―omitiendo a los mismísimos héroes de Paris―.

―Me gusta _Capitán_ América, él siempre fue digno para ser líder y hacer el bien cuando fuese necesario ―comentaba Adrien seriamente.

―Pero Tony Stark tenía razón en que debían tener cierto control de sus actos, porque de verdad, al final siempre algo o alguien salía perjudicado en la batalla ―reclama Nino.

Ambos suspiraron y cuando miraron a las chicas, quienes estaban calladas viendo como ambos intercambiaban sus opiniones, sintieron sus mejillas sonrosadas

―Pues yo prefiero a _Capitán_ América sin duda, es muy guapo, y sus brazos… oh dios ―reía Alya.

―Pues Tony Stark no está nada de mal, como dice el dicho «está como el vino» ―argumentó Marinette sin evitar reírse.

―Chicas, estamos hablando cosas series ¡No quien es más guapo! ―dijo Nino mirando cejudo a su novia.

Incluso entre ellos se había armado una graciosa «guerra civil» donde unos apoyaban ideales, pero donde otros apoyaban el atractivo físico del actor.

* * *

 _Siempre fui Team Iron Man, pero por el actor, las que saben conocen mi amor hacia RDJ (L) jojojjojo y fue lo único que se me ocurrió jajaja_


	29. Día 29 - Rehén

**Día 29 ― Rehén**

Adrien pudo vivir la experiencia propia de sentirse un _rehén_ dentro de su propia casa. Cuando Sandboy atacó la ciudad y vio reflejado en vivo su mayor miedo se sintió casi asfixiado y aterrado. Incluso, el hecho de que no estuviera Plagg a su lado hizo replantearse cuan solo se sentía en esa gran casa.

Por lo que después de aquella ocasión, Adrien solía aceptar con un poco más de ganas los trabajos y estudios que su padre organizaba para él. Su idea era que siempre estuviera en constante actividad ―aunque a veces no le gustaba del todo―, y así era la mejor forma de no sentirse ofuscado dentro de la mansión, donde su padre ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la hora de cenar.

Adrien se sentó en su cama para apreciar nuevamente las fotos de su madre, con la intención de recordar aquellos momentos cálidos que su sonrisa o sus abrazos le daban.

―Plagg ¿Ya comiste?

El kwami estaba limpiándose los bigotes después de saborear su camembert.

―¿Quieres salir? ―le preguntó Plagg.

―Ya sabes cómo me siento en esta casa ―suspiró cabizbajo.

Plagg no dijo nada, nadie mejor que él conocía el corazón de su portador. Por eso, sin dudarlo más tiempo, dejó que el anillo lo absorbiera para darle la libertad al rubio de poder salir y gozar de esos minutos de paz.

* * *

 _Bebé Adrien merece mucho amor (L) y Plagg también :3_


	30. Día 30 - Incógnito

**Día 30 ― Incógnito**

Marinette tuvo la necesidad de repetir nuevamente aquella carta que alguna vez le mandó a Adrien ―para el día de San Valentín― y que además nunca firmó, por eso mismo y de manera _incógnita_ se armó de valor para seguir con aquello.

Y es que aprovechando esa pequeña falla en su plan de responderle la carta a Adrien, Marinette continuó escribiendo estas donde expresaba su amor y su admiración al rubio, no sólo por el atractivo físico del muchacho, sino por todas las cualidades que ella podía ver día a día en su eterno enamorado.

Marinette suspiraba, algo ofuscada, sabiendo que todas esas bellas palabras podría decírselas en persona, pero que gracias a su nerviosismo no podía soltarlas. En cambio las palabras escritas fluían con total naturalidad, sacando el más profundo sentimiento desde el fondo de su corazón.

Tikki observaba a Marinette mientras comía unas cuantas galletas, aunque quisiera decirle la verdad de todo el asunto, el plan y el destino de ellos era que descubrieran por si solos su verdadera identidad y con ello aceptar también su otra manera de ser.

* * *

 _Mañana último día de esta aventura :')_

 _Gracias a todos quienes me acompañaron en la lectura. chananana_


	31. Día 31 - Ladrón

**Día 31 ― Ladrón**

Chat Noir y Ladybug siempre lidiaban con ese tipo de problemas, no era la primera ni la última vez que un _ladrón_ interrumpía sus reales quehaceres en la ciudad. Pero estaban acostumbrados y sabían y lo hacían de corazón, que era todo por el bien de Paris, por algo fueron los merecedores de los miraculous.

Y aunque Chat seguía insistiendo en sus coqueteos, y ella seguía tratando de disiparlos de la mejor manera posible, no cabía duda alguna que juntos formaban una dupla capaz de combatir con lo que sea que se les pusiera por delante. Aun con la ayuda de los demás héroes, eran ellos los que estaban destinados sin saberlo aun.

Podría venir un _ladrón_ , hallar un gato en peligro, un avión cayendo o podría estar Hawk Moth atormentando la ciudad, pero eran ellos los que siempre estaban allí para salvar la situación. Su poder era indiscutible y aunque vinieran nuevos villanos, ellos confiaban en que el bien saldría adelante. Al menos las historias así lo decían.

―Esto aún no acaba ―comentaba Ladybug.

―No hasta que derrotemos a Hawk Moth ―siguió Chat.

Ambos héroes se miraron a los ojos y como era costumbre entre ellos decidieron chocar sus puños. Era una clara señal de la confianza que se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

 _Y así llegamos al final. Agradecer a cada quien que me leyó en esta pequeña aventura llamada Fictober. De verdad estoy feliz de haber pasado los 100 reviews 8que era mi meta personal jiji) Gracias infinitas y nos vemos pronto, porque esto no para c:_


End file.
